Dreamy's Lost Village (Hero Stories)/Part 2
Harmony was playing terribly on his horn while Smurfette was sat down on a bench. She sighed as she watched the world go by. Grouchy hovered over her with a raised eyebrow, expecting her to get up and walk away. "Eh, what are you doing?" he inquired, his expression not changing. "Oh, hey, Grouchy. I was just..." Smurfette answered, before Grouchy cut her off. "Leaving," he suggested. "Uhhhh..." Smurfette replied unsure as to how answer him. That wasn't actually her plan. "This is my bench. I come here at the same time every day and..." Grouchy said began Smurfette cut him off. "Ohh, let me guess...," she interrupted, "You grouch." "Exactly!" Grouchy answered back. Smurfette moved over so he could sit down next to her. "I can do that. I can grouch." She said, trying to use his same voice and tone. Pushover Smurf was passing by after his boxing lesson with Dempsey. "Hey, Grouchy. Hey, Smurfette! Nice day, huh?" "NO IT'S NOT! Grouchy shouted back. "IT'S GONNA RAAAAAIIIINNNN!!" Smurfette grumped, but it didn't come out sounding right. She wasn't naturally grouchy. In her own voice, she added. "Which actually helps the plants grow!" She tried again. "But that also means it's gonna be cloudy! So chew on that!" Then, "But then again, there might be a rainbow!" She was finding it so hard to stay grouchy! "But rainbows are dumb!" Smurfette shook her head. She just couldn't do it. "Just kidding, I love rainbows! GAHHH!!" "You're not very good at this, are you?" Grouchy asked with a grouchy sigh. "Uh, no I'm not," Smurfette admitted. "In fact, you're actually kinda bad at it." Grouchy said. "Yup," Smurfette replied as she began to leave, but then she stopped and turned back. "But you're also bad at it! Wait, that's a lie! You're really good at it!" In the end, Smurfette only knew one thing: She still didn't know what her purpose was. ... Smurfette traveled to Brainy's mushroom. She was about to knock on the door when Brainy popped out. He was wearing a lab coat, looking frazzled. "Hi, Brainy!" Smurfette greeted, happy to see him. "Ahh, Smurfette! Thank goodness you're here!" Brainy responded between coughs. He then leaned past her, glanced around nervously, and grabbed her arm, dragging her inside. Smurfette began to protect. "I was just... Whoa!" In Brainy's lab, Hefty was sitting in a chair. On his head was a ridiculous hat made from an old spaghetti colander and some root vegetables. It was connected by wires to a machine that rattled and hummed. There was another Smurf present in the lab as well sitting on a stool behind a blast shield with his head in his hands, this Smurf wore a golden Smurf hat and golden pants, he had a shield tattoo on his upper right arm and the letter H on his forehead. His real name was Kakarot, but he preferred to be called by his common name of Hero. "We're running trials on my new invention, the Smurfy Thing Finder. Second Test Subject: Hefty," Brainy explained to her. "Hey, Smurfette," Hefty greeted in a deep voice with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky smirk on his face. "Uh... second test subject?" Smurfette questioned. "Yeah, Hero was my first test subject," Brainy responded, pointing Hero out to Smurfette. Hero looked up at Smurfette and greeted her with a friendly smile and wave. "That thing's safe, right?" Smurfette whispered to Brainy. She became even more worried when saw Brainy join Hero behind the blast shield for protection. "Is it safe?" Brainy said, pushing her worry away. "Psshh. Of course." He paused, took a deep breath and warned her, "I'd get back here if I were you." Smurfette considered what to do, then decided to join her friends behind the blast shield, leaving Hefty on his own. Brainy recorded the experiment with his pet ladybug, Snappy. "Snappy, take this down. Smurfy Thing Finder, Trial 1.03." He looked up and asked, "Ready, Hefty?" "Roger that!" Hefty responded, giving a thumbs-up. "This is gonna be good," Hero added, as Brainy pulled a lever the start his contraption, he had set it to full throttle. There were a series of scientific beeps and whistles while a string of lights glowed between the helmet and a prognosis dial. The dial spun wildly before stopping on an icon. It was a picture of a big arm muscle. "Whoa!" Smurfette gasped. "Ha-ha! It works!" Brainy cheered, his pet ladybug Snappy cheered too. "Wow! This thing really get me," Hefty said, flexing his arm. Brainy turned to face Smurfette, "It's able to hone in on Hefty's dominant trait..." he explained. "Superstrength!" Hefty said joyfully, kissing his bicep. "Does it really work?" Smurfette questioned curiously. "Of course it works, Smurfette," Hero replied. "When I tested the machine, it showed the symbol of a big arm with a shield on it, showing that I have the strength and capabilities I need to be Guardian of the Smurfs." "Which I distill into this," Brainy said, holding up a drink can. "I call it Brainy's Super Smurfy Power Fuel." He passed the can to Smurfette. "Here. You can try it first." Smurfette examined the drink, uncertain if she should try it. Rushing away from her and the can, Brainy leaped behind the protective blast shield alongside Hero and Hefty. "All clear!" he shouted, meaning she should drink it. Smurfette shook her head. "Yeah, see, when you say things like 'all clear,' it makes me not want to drink it." Suddenly, the door to Brainy's lab flung open as Clumsy burst into the room. "Hey, guys!" He knocked the drink right out of Smurfette's hand and it exploded, leaving a gaping and smoking hole in the wall. Smurfette felt relieved that she didn't drink it, because she had no idea what it could've done to her if she did. "Hi, Clumsy," they all said together. "You're just in time to witness scientific history," Brainy began. Looking up, he could hear the sound of high heel shoes approaching at a rapid pace and through the smoke, Wonder appeared. "What's going on here?" she asked. "I was just smurfing through the village and suddenly I smurfed this big explosion." "It's nothing to worry about, Wonder," Brainy answered her in a reassuring manner. "Just a little mishap in one of my experiments." Suddenly, Smurfette had an idea! Maybe now she could finally learn what her purpose was! "Hey! If that vegetable hat can tell us that Hero is capable of being our Guardian, and Hefty strong, maybe it can tell me what my purpose is." She rushed forward and put on the odd helmet. "Power it up, Brainy!" Wonder joined the boys behind the blast shield as Brainy powered up the machine once more. Brainy flipped the switch, and another series of scientific beeps, whistles, and lights went off until the machine started to spark and smoke. It was shaking. The whole mushroom house rumbled. Candles blew out. All of Brainy's furniture was magnetically pulled towards Smurfette until finally the contraption sputtered to a stop, causing the vegetables on the helmet to wither and wilt. A blue ball of energy soon emerged and was absorbed by Smurfette. "Whoa!" Brainy exclaimed, coming out from behind the barrier. "Fascinating!" "What happened?!" Smurfette questioned, sounding completely baffled. "Why didn't it work like it did for Hero and Hefty?" "Somehow, instead of sending energy out, you absorbed it. Probably something to do with the fact that you're not a real..." Slamming a hand over his mouth. Brainy stopped talking at that sudden moment. The others at that moment feared that Brainy had just upset Smurfette to great extents. Smurfette threw down the helmet. "A real Smurf? Go ahead, you can say it." "Brainy immediately said, "No! I just meant this machine wasn't built for a Smurf of your, well, origins." "Yeah, it's okay. I get it." Smurfette replied, sounding incredibly upset. Hero and Hefty looked at each other, hoping one of them could come up with something. At that moment, Hefty came up with an idea to hopefully lighten the mood. "Hey, you know what? Let's all go have some fun!" he suggested to the others. Smurfette felt a little better. "Yeah!" she answered with a cheerful smile. "It's such a nice day out too! What should we do?" The six Smurfs looked at each other and agreed on one thing. "Smurfboarding!" they all said in unison. "Pizza!" Clumsy said at the same time. "I mean smurfboarding!" ... As the Smurfs went about preparing themselves to go smurfboarding, the evil wizard Gargamel was in his craggy hovel, working on his own creation. "It's almost ready, Azrael." Gargamel said, mixing a potion is his cauldron while his nasty sidekick cat was busy overlooking him work. "A pinch of newt poo, a gram of calcified fungus from between the toes of a yak, and a piece of cheese I left in my underpants last week!" Gargamel took the chunk of cheese from his robe and gave it a big sniff before adding it to the cauldron. "That ought to do it." The cauldron began to sizzle, and a moment later, the spell was complete. Using long tongs, he removed an orb from the boiling cauldron and placed it in an egg carton with other sizzling orbs. He was pleased with the end results. "Presto! Twelve spherical petrification modules." He rotated one for a better look. "Or as I like to call 'em: Freeze Balls!" Just for fun, Gargamel tossed one at at mouse that was scurrying across the floor. It struck the mouse, encasing it in green ice; leaving it frozen and motionless. It squeaked in horror. "You're welcome, Azrael." Gargamel said, rubbing his hands together. "Dinner is served." "Meow!" Azrael retorted, rejecting the gift. "Ingrate!" Gargamel spat, then decided he didn't care what the cat thought. "Besides, these Freeze Balls aren't for catching mice!" Gargamel used a skull to project hand-drawn images of Smurfs up onto the wall. "They're for catching those elusive Smurfs! My holy grail... The gold at the end of my rainbow..." Gargamel clicked through a presentation he's prepared. "Their essence is the most potent magical ingredient in the world! Next slide." The next image was of hundreds of Smurfs, a plus sign, and a cauldron. "Imagine the power in a hundred of them combined!" Gargamel said, as he went to the next slide. Azrael meanwhile, had jumped up on a stool near the window and looked through the telescope on the windowsill. He suddenly got excited, he noticed something through the telescope and tried to get Gargamel's attention. "Meow, meow, MEOW!" "Not now, Azrael! I'm in the middle of a lecture!" Gargamel answered, rejecting Azrael's calls before he went on saying. "My plan is simple." He rapidly flipped through slide after slide. "Find Smurf Village. Capture all the Smurfs. Drain them of their magic. And finally, use that magic to become the most powerful wizard in the world! Mwahahahaha!" Gargamel stepped in front of the screen, the on-screen image of himself showed him with hair shone over his own bald head. "Ooooh, look at me with hair!" he gushed. "Meow, meow, MEOW!" Azrael shouted frantically. "Meow, meow, MEOW!" Finally, Gargamel took notice. "What? Why didn't you say so in the first place?" He dashed over and knocked Azrael off the stool. "MEOW!" Azrael complained. Gargamel peered out and was surprised to see six Smurfs climbing to the top of the hill in the distance. "Blue blazes, I've spotted Smurfs in the forest!" Azrael growled, offended by the lack of respect from his master, since he was the one who had seen them first. Gargamel growled back at him. "Well, it's MY telescope..." He called to this pet vulture who was at the garbage can picking through leftover scraps. "Monty! Come, my majestic eagle!" Monty landed on Gargamel's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain while swatting at his bird. "Oooh... Ahh... Ouch. Your talons are digging into my shoulders!" Monty loosened his grip slightly. "Yes, that's better." Gargamel pointed at the forest. "Now fly! Go capture me some Smurfs!" Gargamel gave Monty a small push out the window. The bird took off towards the forest, but in the wrong direction. "No, no! You're going the wrong way!" Gargamel called out with a sigh. Turning back, Monty adjusted his flight path and headed off towards the unsuspecting Smurfs. ... The six Smurfs --- or "Team Smurf" as they now called themselves --- arrived at the mountaintop, holding their smurfboards. They looked down at the course below. Hefty was the first to go, he tossed his board over the edge and jumped onto it like a pro. "Whoa!! Yeah!!" he cheered as he soared through the air and stuck an awesome landing. "Impressive, Hefty!" Hero called down to him. "But let's see if you can smurf this." He used his energy to briefly power up his board, making it leave a small golden trail behind it. He took off down the course and began to speed up before leaping into the air and performed a technique that spelt out his name in the sky before sticking an awesome landing right next to Hefty. "No fair! That's cheating!" Hefty said. Hero could only laugh, he was having fun. It was Brainy's turn next. He showed off his new streamlined smurfboard, but he had some technical difficulties midair. "Oh no!" Brainy exclaimed as he fell out of the sky and landed in Hefty's arms. "I guess I should've packed a parachute." Wonder and Clumsy were deciding among themselves as to who was going next, Wonder wanted Clumsy to got first; but he kindly insisted she should go first as she was a lady. Wonder blushed slightly at his compliment, and just like Hero, she briefly powered up her board and took off down the course. Once far enough down, she leaped into the air and began to perform various delicate dance techniques, with each looking extravagant. "You know, Hefty," Hero said while watching Wonder dance on her board. "She's really something isn't she?" "She is really something," Hefty replied also looking up at Wonder. "But Smurfette's really something as well." Wonder soon landed beside them with a big smile on her face. Clumsy was the next to roll. He harnessed himself into a barrel for protection on all sides. "My turn! Safety third!" "Oh boy," the three boy Smurfs said at the same time, ducking for cover. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The barrel bounced off course and sent Clumsy flying. "AHHHHHHH!" Crashing out of a bush, zooming past the others, Clumsy ran smack into a tree trunk and landed with a heavy thud! While the others helped Clumsy, they looked up to see Smurfette flying above them, using leaves as wings. "Wow," Hefty said, sounding enamored at the sight of her soaring. "Really takes your breath away, doesn't she?" "This is incredible!" Smurfette sang out happily to her friends. She was just about to land near them when a strong gust of wind caught her wings and carried her away at great speed. "Whoa! Uh-oh!" The strong wind had blown her off course, heading for trouble. "Oh no! She's getting way too close to the Forbidden Forest!" Brainy shouted. "She can't go over that wall! Come on!" Hefty said, leading the others. They ran as fast as they could after her. As they trekked through the forest, Hero immediately slapped his forehead. "Of course! Why didn't I smurf of it before," he said, before taking to the air and following after Smurfette. "Boys! Smurf your hands together! We'll smurf after him," Wonder said adamantly. "Are you sure you can carry us, Wonder?" Brainy asked. "Of course! If I can carry Panicky and Pushover, I'm sure I can smurf an extra body," Wonder replied, the others took no time in joining hands before taking hold of Wonder's hand, who then took to the air to follow after Hero. Near the wall separating the Smurf Village from the Forbidden Forest, Smurfette let go of the leaves she was holding onto. "Whoooooaa! Oof!" Smurfette landed with a heavy thud on the ground by the big stone boundary to the Forbidden Forest. She stood, but she had the eerie feeling she was being watched . Glancing around nervously, something caught her eye in a nearby bush. She looked closer. Suddenly, there were eyes staring right back at her. The creature was camouflaged by the bush; though Smurfette could notice the creature was wearing a purple mask, they stared into each other's eyes for a long beat before the creature took off running. "No, no, no, wait! Don't go! Wait, wait! Who are you? Don't be afraid!" Smurfette called after it. As it fled, Smurfette noticed something: The creature appeared to resemble a Smurf! She chased the new Smurf all the way to the wall, where it dashed through a small hole into the Forbidden Forest. "Hey! No! You can't go in there!" Smurfette called out. She didn't dare enter the forest and skidded to a complete stop. The Smurf disappeared, but beside the hole, there was a tiny tan hat and a piece of purple cloth they had left behind. Smurfette was studying the items when Hero and Wonder caught up to her, descending slowly to the ground. They all spoke at once: "Smurfette!" "You okay?!" "What happened?!" "I saw a Smurf!" Smurfette blurted out to them. "What?!" Brainy responded, sounding like he didn't believe her. "Are you sure, Smurfette?" Wonder asked. "Yes!" Smurfette answered. "Who was it?" Clumsy inquired, sounding like he wanted to know. "I don't know, I couldn't get a good look, but they were wearing this!" Smurfette retorted, as she held the hat so the others could see. She was suddenly about to say more, when suddenly Gargamel's huge bird appeared, and with a mighty whoosh, snatched Smurfette up and tossed her into a burlap sack. "Smurfette! Code blue! Guys, c'mon!" Hefty said, giving chase. Inside the sack, Smurfette put up an angry fight, fists flying, legs kicking, struggling to break free, but it was no use. Hefty ran fast and lunged for Monty, getting a hold of his feathers right before he lifted off. Clumsy and Brainy launched rocks and smurfberries at the bird, trying to knock him down. Monty flew strong, and even Hefty was unable to to hold on. With a thud, he fell to the ground and Smurfette was carried off into the distance. Hero and Wonder took to the air to intercept Monty, and with a mighty punch, Hero struck Monty so hard he let go of the burlap sack and fell into the forest, Wonder was quick in catching the sack as it fell towards the ground. "Are you alright, Smurfette?" Hero asked, as he opened up the sack to check on Smurfette. "I'm fine, Hero!" Smurfette replied, sounding really grateful. "Just smurf me back before..." Suddenly, Monty came dashing out from the forest at great speed and struck Hero and Wonder with his huge talons, causing them to let go of the burlap sack and crash into the ground like stones; before taking hold of the burlap sack once more. The others exchanged terrified looks before Hefty announced, "We gotta get her!" Once Hero and Wonder emerged from where they landed, they followed after Hefty, Clumsy, and Brainy. They were sprinting after Smurfette as she was carried towards Gargamel's wretched hovel. "I have a baaaad feeling about this," Clumsy said, his voice shaking. "Oh, do you? Does it have to do with the giant vulture carrying our friend off to Gargamel's hovel?!" Brainy asked sarcastically. "Smurfeeeeeette!" Hefty shouted, his voice echoed through the forest while their friend was delivered to the evil wizard. Smurf to Part 3 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Dreamy's Lost Village Chapters